Q
Maplers, there was a very special meeting with Maplers and our Maplestory M team in Taipei, Taiwan last July 6th! We’ve collected some of the important news from our Q&A session – let’s go straight to the point! Q: Rebalancing Will there be an overall character rebalancing/improvement for our upcoming July Update? A: Character balance is one of the most carefully planned and determined parts of the game. First and foremost, all characters’ MP use will be adjusted so that their skills will become more efficient with our upcoming update. Also, character rebalancing work will be done for the six characters (Thunder Breaker, Dawn Warrior, Blaze Wizard, Aran, Mercedes and Marksman) that were considered to have low battle efficiency. Their skill efficiency will be improved in various ways, including auto-battle system adjustment and DPS improvement. Also, we will do our best to improve on some points in which you may have experienced inconveniences in using skills. For instance, Blaze Wizard’s ‘Orbital Flame’ skill will be improved so that the skill will be activated without any breaks in between. Q: System Will there be improvements on auto-battle system overall? For instance, when Blaze Wizard is under auto-battle, the character often fires normal attack. Also, the characters occasionally move to the opposite direction of the almost-defeated monsters, and this is very inefficient in leveling up. Besides, there were times when Evan just stopped moving when using Hyper Skill. A: Our development team is consistently fixing bugs and improving on the algorithm for auto-battle system. With regards to Blaze Wizard, our team is aware that Blaze Wizard frequently uses normal attack skills in between, and this will be fixed soon (in our upcoming July update). As auto-battle system’s algorithm is jointly used among the characters and does not particularly consider each character’s characteristic, you may have felt that the characters move inefficiently. Q: Fort Battle – Race Guild is one of the key contents in Maplestory M – yet, the Guild Race often lags while playing. Is the team aware of this? A: As Guild Fort Battle – Race is a system which involves 40 players max., lags occur due to various reasons. As many players simultaneously play this content, issues occur where too much information are being transmitted. Issues seem to occur due to the device itself, as the client tries to express many characters at once. We are continuously working on improving the amount of information transmitted through adjusting skill processing method, and are looking for ways to improve the device-related lags through R&D. We will try our best to lessen your inconveniences while playing the game. Q: Patches Why are there so many patches for Maplestory M? Patches make hard for us to join party again. A: Before all, we are very sorry for the inconvenience you experience due to our frequent patches. Patches are to fix various bugs which may trouble our Maplers from playing the game. Commonly, patches fix the connection issue from server-down and bugs which either interrupt smooth gameplay or may go against the fair gameplay environment. Please kindly refer to our announcements for the details on each patch. To reduce your inconvenience due to patches, we added a push message function which sends a patch alert through our last April update. Q: Balance From the last Dev. Q&A video, the Dev. team has mentioned that there will be an improvement for the overall equipment balance. Any updates? A: We are trying hard to plan equipment rebalancing that bridges the gaps among different types of equipment while at the same time preserves/respects our players’ efforts for enhancing their equipment to the set stats. With our upcoming update, ‘Rebirth Flame’ item which involves proportion bonus stat will be added. You can use ‘Rebirth Flame’ onto your equipment to add a bonus stat, and some of these stats will be ‘proportion’ bonus stat. ‘Proportion’ bonus stat allows you to ‘reproduce/add’ non-combat option to combat option, like: “Increase in ATK % in proportion to EXP increase”. Q: of Macro Macro user-related issue is serious. Also, will any actions be taken against the high-rank macro players? A: We understand that macro users negatively affect other innocent players in the game. We are developing tools in many ways and are taking appropriate measures such as blocking macro tools and banning accounts which have used them. We have already implemented a system to the game that detects and bans macro users. Many aspects such as play patterns, illegal program usage etc. are taken into account under this system and detected accounts are banned if needed. We are also in the process of conducting a careful investigation of suspicious accounts and illegal programs that you report, and we take necessary action if a new tool or an obsolete account is identified. Q: Events We would like to see more events, with better rewards. For instance, Detective Kemdi event was quite fun, playing with friends and guildmates! It would be great to have an event which involves the guild members to help each other and clear missions. Also, what kinds of event have you planned for the first anniversary? A: Thank you for always actively giving us great feedback! We are aware that many of our Maplers are waiting for various and fun in-game events. We are trying our best to design different events based on your feedback. We also investigate past events’ results so that we can re-open the highly participated events – with improved rewards. Q: Mission The list of daily missions is too overwhelming. As we have multiple characters, completing these missions for each one of them is very time-consuming and boring. Would you consider reducing the list of daily mission? A: We understand that the gameplay can become like an “assignment” because of the daily missions. We cannot change/edit the current daily mission system. However, we will do our best not to make you feel your gameplay as an assignment by adding more fun contents. When these new contents are added, we will make sure to improve rewards/exp gains so that you will not feel that your time has been wasted. Q: Advance System It is very difficult to improve new characters every time new characters are released. Is there a plan to update ‘Job Advance’ system? A: We are so sorry to tell you that there is nothing planned for this. Upon new character release, we would like to support your faster and easier character improvement with events like ‘Mega Money’. We are contemplating methods and systems that can further benefit the players with various characters. Also, since Maplestory M is a game focused on collecting various characters, we will try to build a system that not only supports the new character’s improvement but also helps the main character. Q: Bans There are many macro players in Asia1-Scania. I’ve been trying to report those accounts but the current report system which requires you to be in the same channel and map to report is very annoying. A: We are continuously monitoring our in-game environment; however, verification process for macro accounts takes time. Rest assured, we will continue to keep an eye on the high-rank players as well. With regards to the in-game report system, we are trying our best to set up the system which does not harm our well-intentioned players. We will contemplate more into building the right system. Q: System Will same-sex marriage be allowed? A: The system is still under the process of developing. In our current system, only male-female marriage is allowed. As Maplestory M is a global one-build game, we will do our best to consider various cultures to develop the system. Q: Potion Please develop an extra potion slot for Power Elixir! We can only register Power Elixir to either HP or MP slot, and this is very inconvenience in urgent cases. It needs its own slot! A: This sounds like a great idea. We will go ahead to develop this as soon as possible! ** This function will be updated with our upcoming July Update. ** Category:FAQ